Airborne Izzy
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Post-TDI. The campers are all relaxing at Playa Des Losers, trying to recover. Until Izzy comes along with her latest attempt at entertaining herself.
This was written for the **_One Prompt, Many Fandoms Monthly Challenge_** on the **_Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges_ ** forum. The prompt used here is _wings._

I really want to return to this fandom as I have more ideas for it, so to try and coax my brain into co-operating, I'll be doing a lot of little fics like this one for the time being.

* * *

"I'm going to try it!" Izzy exclaimed gleefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Noah said.

"I think it's a _fantastic_ idea!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I think it's a _horrible_ idea that's going to get you _killed!_ " Trent exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why you should go ahead and do it." Heather said, drawing glares from many of the other former campers around her. "The world could do with one less crazy person and you'd win a Darwin Award for sure."

"I agree." Justin said simply.

All the contestants of Total Drama Island had gathered at Playa Des Losers after the competition in an effort to relax- and recover from the trauma they had been put through all summer.

Many of them had been hanging out around the pool enjoying food, drinks and (mostly) enjoying the company of their fellow former campers, until Izzy showed up with some sort of contraption that looked like giant, black, metal, feathered wings attached to metal straps that one would put on your back like a backpack.

"How did you even get the stuff to make that contraption?" Tyler queried.

 _"I have my sources..."_ Izzy spoke in a tone that was even creepier than the one she usually used.

"Izzy, please!" Owen begged, his eyes wide as he got down on his knees, holding his hands together as if he were begging for her mercy. "Don't do it! I don't get why you'd want to fly, but... don't fly and die on me _please!_ "

"You're one of the few people who I can actually tolerate in this place. Don't go dying now or _I'll have to resurrect you and kill you again myself!_ " Eva growled, pointedly ignoring Heather's mutterings about crazy people who deserved to be locked away.

"Relax, Eva," Izzy said as she strapped the wings onto herself and pressed a button on the strap, causing the wings to spread out to full length- sending campers and furniture alike careening through the air.

The others who hadn't been knocked away scampered for cover as the wings started flapping.

"You can't fly, Izzy! I like, totally _don't_ wanna see you crash and die! A funeral would be a _horrible_ way to finish the summer!" Katie exclaimed from her hiding place next to Sadie.

"I, like, _totally_ agree with Katie!" Sadie squeaked fearfully from her hiding place next to Katie.

"Don't worry, you two!" Izzy waved off their concerns. "I'll be totally fine!"

Seconds later, Izzy started rising slowly into the air, much to their amazement.

The general amazement only grew as she managed to get even higher into the air, seemingly steering the wings around by grabbing two levers that had risen out of the straps and turning them in the directions she wanted to go.

 _"Whee!"_ Izzy shrieked as she glided through the air. "This is so much fun!"

She started doing several twists and turns in the air, before landing gracefully in front of the gathered former campers.

" _See?_ Told you I could do it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What do you know..." Noah looked at her in amazement. "She actually _did_ manage to pull it off..."

"Flying isn't so bad once you're the one with full control of the wings!" Izzy exclaimed.

She swooped down, landing in front of them gracefully.

"So, who wants to try them out?" she undid the straps as the wings folded in as they had been before she activated them. "I promise, it'll be really fun!"

The nervous former campers all shared anxious looks with one another and then, as if by some sort of silent, unanimous agreement, they all ran indoors, eager to escape being roped in to Izzy's wings.

Or _strapped_ in, as the case actually was...

"Aww!" Izzy pouted, disappointed. "Come on, guys! These are actually quite fine! There's nothing wrong with them!"

A piece of wing fell off as soon as she spoke.

"Aww, _fish sticks._ " she kicked the stray piece into the pool and walked off, dragging the wings behind her.


End file.
